In Which George Wickham is not a Scoundrel
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: When George Darcy died, his godson George Wickham decided he didn't want to enter the church as his profession. Instead he asked Darcy's son to purchase him a commission in the army and becomes a Colonel in charge of a militia. When his militia end up in Meryton at the same time Young Darcy's friend Bingley leases a nearby estate, matchmaking ensues! AU
1. In Which Colonel Wickham's Regiment Come

Chapter 1: In which Colonel Wickham's regiment comes to Meryton.

"Have you heard mama," enquired the youngest of the Bennet daughters one day, "that the militia are coming to Meryton?"

"I can scare believe it. A whole regiment of soldiers coming here." Kitty Bennet added.

"I do so love a man in regimentals," Lydia declared, determined as usual to have the last word. Elizabeth and Jane found their lips were twitching in amusement at their sister's antics. Mrs Bennet let out a sigh.

"I remember a time when I loved a redcoat myself, well enough, and I still do, in my heart." Lydia and Kitty laughed aloud at their mother's remark. Mary removed herself from the room in indignation at her younger sisters' behaviour. It became evident where she had gone to moments later as the sound of a pianoforte being played with more enthusiasm than skill came drifting into the parlour where the other ladies sat.

"Well at least with the officers around there'll be more men to dance with at balls and assemblies. There does seem to be a scarcity of gentlemen around Meryton," put in Elizabeth.

"If only they were regulars," mused Mrs Bennet. "A nice young officer with a well-connected older brother would do nicely for one of you girls." Elizabeth smiled indulgently at her mother.

"Perhaps some nice young unmarried gentleman will take up the lease on Netherfield Park," suggested Mr Bennet.

"I do wish someone would take up that lease. It seems such a shame to see it sitting empty," sighed Mrs Bennet. Jane and Elizabeth shared a look of amusement at their mother's antics. Although they supposed they could not blame her for her anxiety to find each of them a husband. Their father's estate was entailed upon a distant cousin whom none of the Bennet's had ever met and whose father had been always at odds with Mr Bennet. It meant that there was desperation to Mrs Bennet's quest to find husbands for all five of her daughters.

It was several days after the scene in the Bennet's drawing room that Lydia and Kitty came running into the house, both quite out of breath.

"The Militia have arrived. They're ever so handsome. And Aunt Philips says the Colonel is unmarried," Lydia declared triumphantly.

"Does he have any brothers?" Mrs Bennet wanted to know.

"My aunt doesn't know," replied Lydia. Lizzie and Jane entered the drawing room, both fastening their bonnets.

"Mama, Lizzie and I are going to walk to Meryton to see Charlotte Lucas," the eldest Bennet sister informed her mother.

"May we go with you Jane," asked Kitty. "We can see if Aunt Philips has found out anything else about the Colonel."

"What a good idea," stated Mrs Bennet before her daughter could reply. "Take Mary with you as well. Her constant pianoforte playing is getting on my nerves."


	2. In Which Netherfield Park is Let at Last

Chapter 2: In which Netherfield Park is let at last.

"Mrs Long is here to see you ma'am," proclaimed the housekeeper, Hill, as she lead the aforementioned lady into the parlour where Mrs Bennet was sitting. Mrs Bennet looked up pleased; if Mrs Long were paying her a house call, she must have some gossip to relate. Mrs Long was the biggest gossip in Meryton, followed closely by Mrs Bennet, Mrs Philips and Lady Lucas.

Mrs Long did not take long to get to the point.

"Oh Mrs Bennet, have you heard? Netherfield Park is let at last!"

"Is it indeed? Well that is wonderful news. I hope it is a single gentleman who's taken it?"

"A single gentleman of large fortune from the North of England from what I hear," responded Mrs Long. "His name is Bingley and he came down on Monday in a chase and four to see the place."

"Did he indeed?" The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and when Mrs Bennet called out to the person to enter, Mrs Hill came in with a tea tray. The housekeeper set the tray down in front of Mrs Bennet and left the room again. Mrs Bennet poured tea for her guest and herself before conversation resumed. Mrs Long stayed with Mrs Bennet for a half hour and as soon as she had left Mrs Bennet hurried to her husband's book room.

"Mr Bennet, I've just heard. Such wonderful news! Netherfield Park has just been let out to a young man of large fortune. You must visit him as soon as he arrives."

"Oh I see no occasion for that," Mr Bennet teased his wife. "Why do you not go with the girls? Or better yet send them by themselves. The young man might like you best of the party."

"Send them by themselves!" exclaimed Mrs Bennet, who had never learned to know when her husband was teasing her. Her reaction amused Mr Bennet, who was of a mischievous disposition, and he decided to continue with the jest. He had every intention of visiting his new neighbour, but until the visit had taken place the master of Longbourn continued to tease his wife with his lack of interest in the new occupant of Netherfield.

A few days after the young man moved in, Mr Bennet took himself over to Netherfield to pay a visit. The young man, whose name was Bingley, was very affable and Mr Bennet couldn't help thinking that he might make a good match for Jane.

That evening, as the Bennet Family sat together in the parlour, Mrs Bennet complained that she was sick of hearing of Mr Bingley.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs Bennet. If I had known as much this morning I should never have called on him. I fear we cannot escape the acquaintance now." Mrs Bennet's response to this was effusive and pleased Mr Bennet greatly. It was not long, however, before Mrs Bennet was declaring she had expected this all along.

A few days later, Mr Bingley returned Mr Bennet's visit. He sat with Mr Bennet for an hour and was disappointed not to even get a glimpse of the ladies. Rumours of their beauty had already reached his ears and he wished to make their acquaintance.

The ladies were more fortunate than Bingley was as they were able to establish from an upstairs room that he was rather handsome and wore a blue coat. Jane Bennet thought privately to herself that he was the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on and she was predisposed to like him. This was lucky, as she knew that her mother would try to make a match for her with Mr Bingley, since she was the eldest, and according to her mother at least, the most beautiful of her sisters.

"When shall we get to meet him, do you think?" Kitty questioned her sisters.

"I've heard he has plans to return to town tomorrow and will return in time for the next assembly. Maybe we'll meet him then," suggested Jane.


	3. In Which an Assembly is Held in Meryton

Chapter 3: In which an assembly is held in Meryton.

Chaos reigned at Longbourn, the home belonging to the Bennet family. There was to be an assembly that evening in the local town of Meryton and all the females of the house would be in attendance. Rumour had it that the Netherfield party would also be at the assembly that evening. This news pleased Mrs Bennet who stated that a fondness for dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.

The gossip that he was bringing a large party of both gentlemen and ladies was met with mixed emotions. The gentlemen would be a boon to a society deficient in them but more young eligible ladies meant more competition for the attention of the gentlemen at the assembly.

At last the Bennets were ready and all piled into the family carriage to travel to the assembly. Mr Bennet had opted to stay at home and had retreated to his book room as soon as the ladies started to prepare for their evening.

Inside the carriage, everyone, except for Mary who didn't really enjoy dancing, was in high excitement. Lydia and Kitty were excited to dance with the officers, several of whom they had already met at their Aunt Philips' house. Elizabeth was also looking forward to dancing, and she would happily admit the Colonel of the regiment was rather handsome. She was also looking forward to seeing her best friend Charlotte Lucas and to meeting the Netherfield party. Jane was looking forward to meeting Mr Bingley. Mrs Bennet's excitement came from the anticipation of her daughters meeting young men who might make suitable matches.

The drive to the Meryton Assembly Rooms seemed longer than it ever had that night. They did eventually arrive however, and the ladies departed the carriage.

Inside the assembly rooms it was a wash of colour and sound. Patches of red dotted around indicated the soldiers had already arrived. Elizabeth looked around carefully until she spotted Charlotte Lucas, and then made her way carefully across to her. Elizabeth had to weave through the end of the dancers' set in order to make her goal.

Shortly after Elizabeth reached her friend, the music came to a stop. The dancers turned to each other and clapped. The watchers around the edges of the room joined the applause.

"Have the Netherfield party arrived yet?" Elizabeth questioned Charlotte. Charlotte was about to reply, when a commotion caused everyone to turn towards the entrance of the assembly rooms. A party consisting of five gentlemen and three ladies had just entered the room. Charlotte's father stepped up and shook the hand of one of the gentlemen, greeting the party warmly. The music for the next dance started, masking the gentleman's response.

Elizabeth was about to question her friend on the identities of the other members of the party, when she noticed her mother beckoning her over. Knowing her mother, Elizabeth decided it would be better to do as she wanted. Saying a see you later to Charlotte, Elizabeth turned and headed back across the assembly rooms.

When Elizabeth reached her mother, Jane was stood with her. They both seemed to be waiting for Elizabeth.

"Do you see that gentleman there?" began Mrs Bennet. "The tall one with dark hair?" Both girls nodded. "That is Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. Bingley's wealth is nothing to his. Ten thousand a year. Isn't he the most handsome man you've ever seen girls?"

"Would he be quite so handsome if he wasn't quite so rich?" Elizabeth murmured to Jane, careful not to let her mother hear her.

"Mrs Bennet," came the jovial voice of Sir Lucas as he led the gentlemen towards her. "Mr Bingley has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your daughters."

"How kind sir," replied Mrs Bennet in a simpering tone. Sir Lucas managed the introductions and Mr Bingley requested Jane's hand for the next dance. Mrs Bennet looked to Mr Darcy, expecting to ask Elizabeth to dance, as politeness dictated. After the silence stretched on for a moment, Mrs Bennet decided to speak up.

"And do you come here to dance as your friend does Mr Darcy?"

"Thank you madam, I rarely dance." With this statement, Mr Darcy turned and stalked away to stand by the wall. The third gentlemen of the party, who had been introduced as Colonel Fitzwilliam, gallantly offered to dance with Elizabeth as his cousin had not done so. Elizabeth accepted and allowed the Colonel to lead her to the floor as Bingley escorted Jane.


End file.
